Nintendo Power V58
Nintendo Power V58 is the March 1994 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 on it's cover. Super NES ''NBA Jam'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is NBA Jam. The article provides details about the gameplay and also has stats for ever team. ''Wolfenstein 3D'' The next article features Wolfenstein 3D. It has information on the weapons and has maps for Missions 1, 2 and 3. ''Stunt Race FX'' This Super NES article takes a look at Stunt Race FX. The article describes the four gameplay modes and also gives details about the different vehicles. ''Super R-Type III'' The next article discusses R-Type III: The Third Lightning. It provides brief strategies for each Stage and has maps on the back of the pull-out poster. ''Metal Marines'' Metal Marines is reviewed in the next SNES article. It briefly explains battle techniques and lists the offensive and defensive weaponry. ''The Flintstones: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock'' The last SNES article reviews The Flintstones: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock. It has World Maps for Magmarock, Snowrock, Bedrock, and Junglerock and briefly explains each world. Winter CES Report This article gives readers a quick look at what was showcased at the Consumer Electronics Show in Las Vegas. Some of the games included NBA Jam, Super Metroid and the Simpsons game Virtual Bart. Video Game Colleges This article discusses different colleges in Japan offering video game design classes and degrees. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Super Metroid comic This is part 2 of a comic based on the game Super Metroid. Chapter Two: Zebes Rising Samus Aran tracks space pirates to Zebes. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Super Mario All-Stars (SNES), The 7th Saga (SNES), Dungeon Master (SNES), Mega Man IV (GB), and StarTropics (NES). Game Boy ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' The Game Boy article reviews the cover story, Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. It's a 16-page article that provides tons of level maps. NES ''Zoda's Revenge: StarTropics II'' The featured NES game is Zoda's Revenge: StarTropics II. The article continues the review from the previous issue. It gives details and maps for chapters 5-9. Nintendo Power Awards 1993 ::(See main article: 1993 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue has the nominations for the sixth annual Nintendo Power Awards. Fans could vote in various game-related categories and the results would be printed in a later issue. The categories for 1993's Nintendo Power Awards included Best Graphics and Sound, Best Theme and Fun, Best Challenge, Best Play Control, Best Hero, Best Villain, Most Innovative Game, Best Sports Game, and Best Overall. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Mortal Kombat *# Star Fox *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Street Fighter II Turbo *# Disney's Aladdin *Game Boy *# ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Super Mario Land *# Tetris *NES *# Tetris 2 *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Kirby's Adventure *# Mega Man 6 Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. This is the first Nintendo Power issue to not feature NES games in this section. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''NBA Jam, ''Wolfenstein 3D *Game Boy: **''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3, ''Zool: Ninja of the "Nth" Dimension Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Super Metroid (SNES), Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball (SNES) and Donkey Kong (GB). Category:Nintendo Power Category:1994 Nintendo Power volumes Category:Nintendo Power Awards Category:CES